


Charcoal

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You break up with Bucky, but agree to one last event.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	Charcoal

At least the coffee shop was crowded. It made the conversation a little less personal. 

“I’m sorry, but we’re just looking for different things.” You twiddled your thumbs. “I think you’re great and all, but you keep talking about starting a family and I am no where near that point in my life.”   
Bucky’s small smile didn’t drop, but you saw the disappointment in his eyes. 

“But you would make such a great mother.” He reached out and took your hand. “And our children. The two of us together? They could rule the world.” 

“See?” You pulled your hand away. “That sort of talk…it creeps me out a little. We’re not even married.” 

“I’m sorry, but I say what’s on my mind.” Bucky ran his hands through his hair. “I can tone it down?”

“No.” You had made up yours and weren’t about to back down. “You need to find someone who wants the things you want. You’ll make a great dad and its obvious you’re ready.” 

Bucky fell back in the chair. He didn’t make eye contact with you as he blew a gust through his lips. 

“The party. Tomorrow night. Everyone is coming.” He looked at you with such sadness. “Could you? Save some face? Pretend we’re still together?” 

“What party?” You didn’t have a clue what he was talking about. 

“Steve and some of the team are coming over. It’s casual.” Bucky ran his fingers down his face. “I told you about it last month. Maybe I should cancel. Not really in the mood for company.”

The guilt hit, and it hit hard. He looked so defeated. The last few months had been fun, and you did have feelings for the man.

“No. Don’t cancel.” You nodded. “I value our relationship. Maybe one more night will give some closure.” 

“Tomorrow at eight?” Bucky gave a half smile. 

“I’ll be there.” You grabbed your purse. “Goodbye Buck.” 

He gave you a nod. You turned and left the shop. Blinking away the tears that were forming. You wanted this to end. There was no reason for crying.

~~

This was awkward. Bucky had texted you the time, but standing outside his apartment felt weird. He made it clear he didn’t want his friends to know about your break-up. What would that entail? You hoped not a lot of PDA. He knew you were over and better act like it. 

With a fist raised you knocked once and the door flung open. 

“Heyyyy.” Steve reached out and gave you a hug, kissing you on the cheek. “Since when do you knock? Did Bucky not give you a key yet?” 

“I forgot it.” You hugged him back, knowing you were going to miss him. Bucky’s friends had always been so kind to you. 

You walked in to see the usual crowd. Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, Pepper. Some of them had dates. Nobody you didn’t know. They were mingling amongst each other, giving you casual waves. 

“Buck made this fantastic punch. I’ll get you a glass.” Steve ran over to the kitchen table and you followed, trying to avoid the host for a little bit. 

“Whoa. Is there a theme?” You looked at the little spread of appetizers. They were all black. 

The chips, the dips, the punch. Every thing on the table was dyed black with food coloring. 

“You’re not allergic to coconut are you?” Steve handed you a glass of black liquid. 

You shook your head. 

“What’s with all the black?” You were hesitant to take a sip. 

“Ask your boyfriend.” Steve shrugged, grabbing a black chip and dipping it. “I think it’s a pre-Halloween thing, but black or not the guacamole is delicious.” 

He dipped another chip and handed it to you. While it didn’t look appetizing in the least you figured why not and took a bite. 

“Holy shit.” You brought your hand to your lips as the flavor his your lips. “That is amazing.” 

“It all is.” Steve gave an exaggerated head nod. “Almost like he hired a professional chef. Try the meatballs, the vegetable dip. I mean everything on this table is phenomenal. Take a sip of the punch.” 

You brought the drink to your mouth and nodded in agreement as it ran down your tongue. Bucky wasn’t this good of a cook. 

“I was wondering when you would get here.” Bucky put his arm on your waist as he walked around you, dropping it as your body stiffened. “I see Steve is taking care of you?” 

“The food is amazing.” You knew word vomit was coming. You were nervous and always got that way. “Why is it all black?” 

“Why not?” Bucky shrugged as he picked up some form of breaded appetizer. “Open up.” 

You parted your lips as he stuck the food in your mouth. You had no clue what it was, but damn it was tasty. Tony called for Steve and he moved into the other room, leaving you and Bucky alone. 

“Don’t worry.” He smiled. “I won’t make tonight strange. Thank you for being here.” 

“You can’t cook like this.” You wanted to change the subject. “Did you get a caterer?” 

“I have some tricks up my sleeve.” Bucky laughed. “Maybe you didn’t know me as well as you thought. Now come on. It’s a small enough group I’m hoping we can do a few party games.” 

Your cheeks went warm as you followed him into the other room. He winked at you as he tried to corral the party guests. This was the Bucky you wanted. The normal one, who was charming and caring. You bit the inside of your cheek, promising not to fall down that hole again. He was ready to be a father. He needed to find someone on his level and that wasn’t you. 

~~

The night flew by. Pictionary, motor mouth, and even a few new games. Bucky was so attentive always making sure your drink was filled and there was a little appetizer plate in front of you. You were eating too much, but it was so delicious, blackness and everything. 

“I’ll be right back.” It was the other team’s turn at Trivial Pursuit and you needed to use the bathroom. 

Nobody objected as you snuck away. While you were alone you wondered if you had made the right choice. It was so natural and easy with him. But the baby stuff. No. That was too much. You weren’t ready. 

After washing your hands and fixing yourself in the mirror a little you opened the door to see Bucky standing right there. 

“Hey.” You didn’t want to have a deep conversation right now. 

“Thank you for doing this.” He gave a smile. “I’m sure they’ll all be heartbroken for me when I tell them the truth. I hate to ask, but will you stay until the end? I’ll pay for your Uber.”

“Of course.” You could deal with that. “I’ll miss them too.”

You didn’t want to give him any ideas. No reconciliation. 

“Did you take your pill?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” Your stomach dropped.

“You take it every night at nine. Just because we’re not together anymore, I didn’t want you to forget.” His smile dropped. “I shouldn’t bring it up, but I’d hate to see you be irresponsible with a random at a bar.” 

“Oh.” You had forgot. “Don’t…that’s…I mean, don’t worry about that. Thank you for the reminder. My purse is in the kitchen.” 

You walked down the hallway with Bucky. Thinking about his comment. Was that where he was headed? One night stands with randoms? Why did the thought make you feel sick. 

“Here.” Bucky filled you a fresh cup of the black punch. “To swallow.” 

“Right.” Ugh. You hated how he was making your knees week. 

You went into your purse and pulled out your pill, popping it in your mouth. Was he trying to show you he wasn’t obsessed with a having a kid? In the past he made jokes about flushing your pills. Now he was on board? Could he be relaxing? 

No. You were over. You weren’t falling down that path again. He would find someone ready for what he wanted and you would keep on living your life the way you wanted to: kid free. 

“Let’s go back to the group.” Bucky pushed off the table. 

You nodded and followed him. Reminding yourself you were friends. Nothing more. This was what you wanted. 

~~

The food died down, but the drinks never did. You imagined your tummy was filled with blackness, but even with the weird color it was delicious. 

“Alright, I’m calling it a night.” Steve pulled out his phone. “Ride will be here in a minute.”

You stood up from the couch to give him a hug goodbye. He shook hands with Bucky.

“You better treat her right.” Steve winked at you. “She’s a keeper.” 

The alcohol and over eating made your head dizzy. Maybe Bucky should keep you? Was it wrong to give him a second chance? What if he did stop talking about you carrying his child? 

You didn’t want to have these thoughts, but tonight was perfect. Reminded you of why you liked Bucky so much in the first place. He shut the door on Steve and turned to face you. 

“Should I call you that car?” He put his hands in his jeans as he walked passed you into the kitchen, starting to clean up the food. “Or can I guilt you into some clean up? The punch is almost done. We can kill it together.” 

“I shouldn’t drink any more.” You were teetering on drunk, and knew your resistance was going to fail. 

“But you want to.” Bucky lifted up the bowl and split it into two cups. “Who am I to deny you anything?”

A small smirk came to your face as you reached out and took the drink. Then you walked to his cabinet and pulled out some tupper ware. 

“So who was the cook?” You started to clean. “I know it wasn’t you.” 

“I dyed it black.” Bucky laughed. “That’s something right?” 

“Tonight was a lot of fun.” You knew you shouldn’t have this conversation, but couldn’t help yourself. “Thanks for inviting me. Maybe we can stay friends?”

“I don’t think so.” Bucky smiled as he looked at you. “It’s hard to be friends with someone you’re constantly thinking about fucking.” 

His words sent a chill through you. This was a bad idea, but you answered before you could think. 

“You want to fuck me?” You put the food down and crossed your legs, feeling your excitement growing. 

“Of course I do.” Bucky squinted his eyes and took a step toward you. “You’re the one who wanted this to end. Remember?” 

“I’m not ready. I don’t know if I’ll ever be.” You hoped he wouldn’t make you say the word baby, kid, or child out loud. 

“Hey.” His hand came up and cupped your cheek. “I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about me and you. Together or not, you’re so beautiful. All night I’ve thought about nothing but diving between your legs.” 

Red sirens went off in your head. Bad idea. Bad idea. But he was so gorgeous and your head was a little fuzzy from the alcohol. Maybe you were overreacting. 

His head dipped down and lips crashed into yours. You cooed at the familiarity as your arms went around his neck. The way his mouth felt against yours was perfection. His tongue slid out, rougher than normal, owning your mouth. The gentleness vanishing as he tugged you closer, running his hands down your back to your ass, lifting you up. 

“This isn’t smart.” You broke the kiss as Bucky carried you out of the kitchen. “We want different things.” 

“Right now, the only thing I want is you.” His eyes flashed heavy with lust as he went back in for the kiss. “Only you.” 

You could handle that. You wanted to handle that. You purred into his mouth, clawing at Bucky until he got to the bedroom. 

Heavy swats and random kisses while you peeled off each other’s clothing. Tearing at each other, the thirty six hours you’d been apart feeling like torture. 

“Bucky, this doesn’t mean….” He kissed you, shutting you up as he flipped your down on the bed. 

You moaned as his arms hooked under your knees, putting your ankles on his shoulders. He bent down and you moved with him so your thighs pressed against your chest and feet hit his back.

Bucky slid in with ease. You shuddered, loving the way he filled you. The position let him get deep. Deeper than you were used to, making you wiggle around trying to get comfortable. But he pushed forward and place his hands next to your head. His weight was on you and you had to scoot down to support him, feeling his cock tap your cervix. 

“Fuck.” You let out a heavy breath.

“No more talking.” Bucky’s lips found yours. He bit down hard and dragged his teeth back. “Conversation is over.” 

That was music to your ears.

He pulled out and slammed back into you. A squeal left your lips. He was starting out hard, but it felt amazing. There was no warm up as he fucked you into the mattress, the position giving you little to do but take his cock. 

The moans and whimpers started. You ran your fingers through his hair as he moved his attention to your neck. 

“Never leaving me again.” He bit down and you cried out. “Never.” 

You couldn’t think straight. DIdn’t want to either. This was where you belonged, taking his cock long and hard. 

“Make you mine forever.” His teeth dragged, sending tiny bolts of pain to the pleasure building in your core. “You want that. Don’t you?” 

His cock never gave up. Pounding into you, forcing any working brain cells you had to vanish. 

You were moaning like crazy, clawing at him. This was animalistic. Like nothing you’d ever experienced before. You were raw emotion and whatever noises you’d made he interpreted as agreement. 

“That’s a good girl.” He pressed down inside of you hard, grinding his pelvis against your clit. 

The stimulation made you try to back away, but you were trapped by him. You through your neck back and cried out. The coil growing tighter and tighter. 

When Bucky pulled out again your bundle of nerves was swollen for him, needing more attention. You whimpered as he went back to railing you instead, taking control of your body. 

“You feel so good baby.” Bucky nipped at your ear. “I’m going to cum, and then I’m going to cum again. I’m not even going to stop.” 

You were dying. The need growing more and more. You knew he wasn’t lying. 

“I’m going to leak out of you.” He growled. “Then blow more inside. You’re going to drip me all over the sheets.” 

Your toes started to curl first. Like you were trying to fight it, your body shouldn’t be responding to his words the way they were, but you wanted that. The mental image too much. 

You thrashed underneath him as the spring went loose, flooding your body with ecstasy. 

Your orgasm spread as he bottomed out, his cock exploding inside you. The cooing came back, a sheen of sweat covering your body. You shivered around him, gasping for air while the feeling of fuzziness covered your entire body. 

You lost attention more a moment, only coming back when you realized he lived up to his promise and was back to fucking you again without even pulling out. Why did you break up with him again?

“I’m going to fuck you silly.” He moved a hand to grab your chin, focusing you on him. “You’ll know where you belong by the end of the night.” 

You were at a loss for words, unsure if he was an angel or a devil. But right now you didn’t care. You were at his mercy and it felt like where you belonged. 

~~

She passed out. Little breathes as she slept. Bucky couldn’t stop rubbing her stomach. There was there a baby in there. He was certain of it. 

After all, he fed her enough charcoal and came in her enough. Plus made sure she took her pill at just the right time to make it ineffective. 

She was going to learn her place soon enough. As a mother to his child. And she would be grateful. He was certain. 

Plus he looked forward to the conversation:

“Bucky, I don’t understand. I’m pregnant. How did this happen?” The nerves on her face.

“Well the pill is only effective 99% of the time. We’re the one percent.” He’d smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you and the baby. Forever.”


End file.
